Fighters Rising of the Sun, book 1 The Darkness Within All
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Sun and most of her mountain tribe have left the mountains, in search of a new home. They settle down in a forest, and split into five Groups. As Sun builds up her Group, she struggles to keep her daughter alive, and to find and stop the terrible sickness that is beginning to spread. And some people will kill to get rid of her...
1. A Note to my Readers

**A.N; Good morning, evening, night, and labas to you fine, fine people! Or cats... Anyways, I know I deleted Sightless, but that was for some reasons I do not feel like discussing at the moment. I will be doing Wilderness Calling, and I may start Sightless up again, but they will not be based on real warriors books. I'm writing Rising of the Sun now, and since there is a character in each Group that is expecting, if you answer a question correctly, tell me your Clan, Warriors name, and fur/eye color. Trust me, I know how to make it fighters style. If you guys have any questions, please, feel free to let me know. If you ever want to read the normal books fighters style, again, let me know and I'll make a story, how to read fighters style. Well, I think this is enough blab. See you all in the allegiances!**

**-GreeceXCats527**

**(Mosslight of ShadowClan)**


	2. Allegiances

**A.N; Glad to see you all again! This is the allegiances page. If you don't know what this is, read on. If you do know what that is, well, read on anyway! This is where I list all of the Groups and their members and other characters, whether they're antagonists or protagonists. If you don't know what those words mean, look it up. If you do know what those words mean, good job. This series circles around Sun (based on my cat character Moonfall) and how the Groups were created. All right, here's the question to win an OC!**

_**The leader and his mate lived in a circular den with their kit. One night, after coming back from a gathering, the kit was dead.**_

_**Longtail; I was taking a nap outside**_

_**Darkstripe; I was looking for beetles in he corner**_

_**Tigerstar; How did I get here?**_

**Just kidding! That's not the question. This is: Can you guess how many numbers in Pi I have memorized? Choices: A-0 B-15 C-7 D-22 (Hint: it's bigger than 7)**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Rising Sun - **tall pale girl, shiny golden hair, from the mountains

**Dead Snow** - tall pale boy, dark brown hair, from the mountains

**Fluttering Feather - **pale girl, long white hair, from the mountains

**Dawn** - pale girl, blond hair, former Schoolkid name Rachel

**Fluttering Fern - **short pale girl, brown hair, Sun's daughter

**Freezing Winter - **pale girl, reddish-brown hair, from the mountains

**Butter - **pale boy, brown hair, former Schoolkid named Adam

**Ant** - pale boy, light brown hair, former Schoolkid named Taylor

**Shimmer** - pale girl, pale blonde hair, former Schoolkid name Hannah

**Star** - pale boy, dark brown hair, former Schoolkid name Lewis

**Oak** - pale boy, ginger hair, former Schoolkid name Simon

**Lithium** - pale boy, bright blonde hair, former Schoolkid name Duncan

**Small Blaze - **tan girl, black hair, white ear tip and tail-tip, from the mountains

**Soaring Crow - **dark boy, tall, black hair, from the mountains

**White Lily** - pale girl, auburn hair and brown eyes, from the mountains

**Fluttering Moth - **tall girl, blonde hair, expecting Crow's two kids, mountains

**Hawk's Wing - **short pale boy, dark brown hair, mountains

**Towering Mountain - ** tall boy, pale gray hair, mountains

**Shell - **pale boy, ginger hair, loner with Nut

**Nut - **pale girl, ginger hair, loner with Shell

**Black River - **pale girl, gray hair, mountains

**Crimson Puddle - **small pale boy, dark ginger hair, mountains

**Dapple - **dark boy, handsome white hair, loner that heals others

**Tiger - **pale boy, magnificent golden hair, loner

**Lion - **dark boy, dark brown hair, loner

**Icy Frost - **tall pale boy, white hair, mountains

**Shining Light - **pale girl, pitch black hair, expecting Frost's kid, mountains

**Short - **pale boy, dark black hair, loner

**Rising - **pale boy, dark gray hair, swift, loner

**Aspen - **pale girl, very pale gray hair, unusual blue eyes, loner

**Rat - **tan girl, dusky brown hair, small, loner

**Sand - **pale boy, dark brown hair, loner

**Little Dust - **pale girl, light ginger hair, mountains

**Flame - **pale boy, handsome ginger hair, loner

**White - **pale albino girl (white skin/hair and pink eyes) loner

**Tiny Speckle - **pretty pale girl, brown hair, mountains,

* * *

**A.N; If you want to be in it, actually, send in their Clan, warriors name, and fur/eye color! Okay, I updated this. Yo, Ginger of Fire Realm. Yes. I based them off people. :) Well, I'll update later. Unti then, peace! And happy Aussie Sunday! Cat, out.**

**-GreeceXCats527**


	3. Prologue

**A.N; Welcome to chapter one, my loyal cat army! Uh, um, I mean, yeah, just enjoy and check out my sister Smallheart0809.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Gather around, young kids! I see you've decided to learn about how our Groups came to be. Yes, I understand that you have already learned about Darkness and his ambition to lead our Group, but those are all lies. Yes, he was a leader once, but not the founder, or the first leader. In fact, he wasn't even born in the mountains! That is where our ancestors are from. I'll tell you about Sun, little ones, and the rising of her power.

* * *

A tall man stood in the middle of the cave, his silvery hair glowing in the half-light. His blind blue eyes sparkled, and the chill wind blew from the North. Or was it the East? Oh, no, it was the West. Well, anyway, the man sat down on the smooth cave floor and began to sing.

It wasn't a love song, or a happy song, more like bitter sweet. It was about a girl who strayed from her path as a mountain guard and left to bring most of the other tribe people to a new land. When the man was done, a shadow stirred and moved toward the old man, settling itself next to him.

"Silver Fish," the shadow said. It moved so that it resembled a small girl, with delicate fingers and long hair. "I know you miss her, but it is her destiny. She will not fall again."

The man stood up again and clenched his fists. "Shying Storm," he growled through gritted teeth. "Rising Sun strayed last time, she will stray again! How can you be sure that she is the one, not Falling Moon? What if my other daughter is the one in the prophecy!"

The girl calmly lifted her tail to pat him on the shoulder. "If you wish, you may send Falling Moon after them," she told him, her voice smooth like water running through a brook. "After all, you may think that Frosted Pond has a life with her, but he will only hold Falling Moon back from her true destiny. She mustn't remain here. Send her off to find her sister. And, send Frosted Pond with her if you must."

Silver Fish lowered his fists. He unclenched his jaw and sighed. "Rising Sun," he murmured. "First you, now Falling Moon and my best mountain guard Frosted Pond. How will we ever survive now?"

Shying Storm removed her tail, put her hands on Silver Fish's shoulders, and turned him to face her. She may have been only a shadow, but she was once a tribe ruler, and she knew what she must do. "Lightning will strike, the others will fall, and the only thing to stop their destruction will be the rising sun."

Silver Fish narrowed his eyes. "Shying Storm, what does it mean?" he asked suddenly.

But the shadow-girl had already dissappeared, floating away into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 1

**A.N; I hope you guys all liked my prophecy. I'm going to make Shying Storm and Silver Fish a big part of this, as well as the other shadow-girl that has not yet been mentioned. The story will be in Rising Sun, Falling Moon, Frosted Pond, Shying Storm, and the other shadow-girl's point of view. You won't learn the other shadow-girl's name in this book, but you might be able to eventually guess it. Here's chapter 1, the POV order will be Sun, Moon, Pond, Storm, and then shadow-girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes and see light. It's bright, probably the sun. I hear voice all around me. But when I try to move, it hurts, so I remain still.

A face comes into view over mine. It's tan, with black hair and ear that has pretty white tips. The eyes on the face are a brilliant amber, the sunlight reflecting off of them. "Small Blaze?" I choke to get the words out.

As soon as I speak, memories come flooding back. Me, slipping on a patch of ice; the deathly fall down the mountain; the sickening thud of my body on rock; pain.

"Rising Sun is awake!"

The cry comes from my daughter, Fern, who was born a few years ago. She's running over to me now, across the fresh green grass. Her brown hair looks longer than usual without her heavy coat to hide it all. It reaches down to her waist, and the wind has tangled it all up. I reach out and give Falling Fern a hug.

She returns the hug with our traditional greeting from the mountains, shaking my hand, patting my arm, and saying, "May Star Group light your path."

Small Blaze takes my right hand, and another girl, Fluttering Feather, takes me left. They both pull and soon I'm standing up. My legs hurt, and when they let go, the knees buckle and I nearly fall right on top of Fern before Blaze catches me. "Rising Sun, we're only traveling a short distance today," she tells me. "You need to rest more, but we have to keep moving. A passing Schoolkid and his family - you know, the kind of people that buy cabins that are weird looking and stuff? - told Fluttering Moth that it was Spring, and there is still snow here, after Summer and Autumn, in Winter."

I sigh. So much for escaping the freezing mountain snow. "No," I say. "If it is true, we must move quickly and far today. I can't allow myself to hold the group back when we need to make our homes before this Winter."

Feather narrows her eyes. "Rising Sun, you are foolish if you think you can walk much in your condition," she sniffs. "After all, we do have to go slower anyway because of Fluttering Moth's kids. She's gotten a lot bigger. Soaring Crow is very excited."

I roll my eyes and stand up again, this time more surely, and pick my way over to where Hawk's Wing and Towering Mountain, the two mountain guard cadets from our tribe, are sitting. Hawk's Wing looks up, and I hardly recognize his face. The once smooth, creamy skin is now cut right under the eyes, and I quickly notice that his legs are scarred as well.

"Hey, sis," he murmurs as I approach.

My eyes widen as he stand up and takes his hands out of the pockets in his jacket. They are scarred too. "Wing, what on earth has happened to you?" I ask, rushing forward to hug him. "How did this happen at all?"

My brother shrugs. "Probably from all those times I slipped on the ice on the way down," he tells me honestly. "You know I've never been the most adroit boy."

We laugh, because we both know how true that is. Hawk's Wing was always falling or dropping the things he was carrying back home, and Silver Fish, our tribe leader - and our father - was always having to scold him. And it was always my twin sister, Falling Moon, who calmed our father down.

Falling Moon. How I miss her. I wonder what she's doing now... Eating some eagle, talking with Frosted Pond, maybe, or bathing in the Cave of Tumbling Waters, probably. Gosh, I haven't had a shower in two weeks, when we found that icy old river.

Hawk's Wing stops laughing and gives me a hug. "I miss Falling Moon," he says.

The other boy, Towering Mountain, smiles. "Yeah," he says, addressing me. "She was smoking hot!"

I slap him across the face, my palm showing no mercy even though he was in training in the mountains. "First of all," I begin, "ew! Second of all, she's way too old for you. Third, of all, what are you talking about, you barely knew her!"

Towering Mountain coughs. "She was still hot," he mutters under his breath, rubbing his cheek where hit him.

I turn on my heel, angry that he would have been so oblivious to how Hawk's Wing and I feel about Falling Moon. I walk back over to where Small Blaze and Flutter Feather have been watching my conversation with the boys. Fluttering Feather rolls her eyes after I explain to her why I had smacked Towering Mountain's face.

"He's so stupid," she says, shaking her head. "Always thinking he's right and saying the stupidest things. And he doesn't learn, either, when he makes mistakes. I mean, you saw what he did to Silver Fish the day we left. What kind of a boy yells at a Tribe leader because the leader makes a decision? If Silver Fish believed that Falling Moon should not travel with us, than obviously Falling Moon should not travel with us. Arguing with him should never become something you should do, especially with Silver Fish!"

I laugh. Fluttering Feather always overreacts. And with Towering Mountain as her younger brother, it happens quite a lot. He's always finding new ways to anger the older people.

"Rising Sun!" a voice calls from behind me. "We're leaving! Small Blaze and Fluttering Feather, let's go!"

I turn around and run over to where Soaring Crow and his girl, Fluttering Moth, are waiting near the edge of a meadow. Fluttering Feather was right; Fluttering Moth's belly was much, much larger than the last time I had actually seen her, about a week ago. Soaring Crow waits for me to take the lead.

"Go on ahead," I tell him, waving him forward. "You lead, since you know more about where we are than I do, obviously. I'll stay with the rest of the group."

He nods, his mop of shaggy black hair bouncing as his head moves. "Of course," he says. Then he turns and adds, "All right, guys. Let's go! I want to set up camp at the end of this meadow and have a nice big dinner!"

I suddenly see everybody staring at me, waiting for instructions. And there, I realize, they look up to me. They all treat me like their leader. No wonder Soaring Crow wanted me to lead the way. Even though I'm injured, he still looked up to me to take the lead, and to look out for everyone.

I walk beside Freezing Winter, a pale girl with reddish-brown hair, thirteen years of age. She's spunky, and her father, James, a former Schoolkid, named her after his favorite season that the Schoolpeople named.

"Um, Rising Sun, I have a question," she says as we walk along after Soaring Crow. I nod, and she continues. "Well, uh, you see, when we make our new homes as groups, like everybody says we will, will we have different names than we do now?"

I think for a moment, then nod. "Yes, I think I'll be Sun, and you'll be Winter," I answer. "The ending part of our mountain names will be our new names. How does that sound, Winter? Okay?"

She smiles, nods, and scurries over to where Hawk's Wing is to chat.

I can tell he likes Winter. When she talks to him, he gets red all over and makes some stupid excuse to get away. When he tries to tell her something, he always freezes up, and she ends up leaving him alone.

When we finish the long trekk across the meadow, I flop down beside Fluttering Moth, bone-tired, to watch the first glittering stars twinking to life in the dark, night black sky. The stars connect, too, to make different pictures. There's the big mountain cat, Leo, and the little cat, his son, Leo Minor. The smaller cats that used to live in the mountains had Leo Minor's DNA, and we now carry their DNA with us.

Soaring Crow sends out groups of people to hunt, and so Fluttering Feather leads Fluttering Fern, Hawk's Wing, and Black Smoke into the forest to collect something to sleep on. I can't wait until we settle down into our groups, where we will have warm beds and cozy cabins.

Crow watches them go, and then walks over to us. He sits next to Fluttering Moth and gives me a quick glance. "I don't know why you insisted I lead," he says, not looking away from the starry forms of Leo Major and Leo Minor. "You're a natural leader. You would have led the Tribe well. But then, we might all be dead by now, if we had stayed. So my question is this; who will lead our different groups when we get to our destination?"

I sigh. I should have known he would ask this question. I mean, it's not like I really know, only that Silver Fish received a message that we needed to form five groups, Earth Group, Lightning Group, Darkness Group, Water Group, and Air Group, and to move to a new home. "Well, we'll split into our different strengths and each group can vote," I say, pulling grass from the ground and tearing it apart in my fingers. "I suppose I'd like to be in Darkness Group. It sounds dark and forbidding, like the beginning of this journey, but still promising, and full of rewards."

The boy nods and lies back on the grass. "You're right," he murmurs. "But I'll let Fluttering Moth choose. If she wants fish, we'll just have to settle into Water Group."

Fluttering Moth suddenly stands up, brushing grass off of her legs. "Well, I think joining Darkness Group sounds just wonderful," she says, walking over to welcome the bedding group back. She calls over her shoulder, "And I think Rising Sun would be good at leading it, too."

I sigh, my head falling between my knees. Thinking back to the Tribe, I remember a time where I was doubted, and not looked up to. When I was born, my left ankle down didn't support me properly, so I didn't walk, rarely moved at all. Then I saw the mountain guards one day, and realized, I wanted to be just like them. So I worked every night until I felt like I would die of tiredness. Then one day, I got up, walked over to my father with a slight limp, and said, "I'm ready to be a mountain guard."

Now that everybody wants me to lead Darkness Group, well, I just don't know what to say! There is a call from the edge other meadow. I sit up to see Fern running around with Wing, laughing. Sighing, a get up and walk over. Both of them should be asleep by now, seeing as we'll be moving again tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Well, guys, I'll update this whenever I get the chance. Right now I'm mainly working on Fawnshade's Tale, and then The End, my Minecraft fanfic. Well, I hope I can count on some readers as, well, you know, readers... :) Erll, I'll update later. Until then, peace! And happy Lithuanian Monday! ^..^ Cat, out.**

**~GreeceXCats527**


	5. Chapter 2

**AN; Herro Cat-Lovers! :3 I will be going to Disney, for like, the 7th time for about a week in October. The 8th afternoon through the 14th I think. But I am bringing my Netbook, and I will make sure 100% that Nathan reminds me to update for 'yall! Especially you, Gingeh of Fieh Realm. :3 Nathan is my cousin. He's older than me by 3 montsh, and I thought he was 10... We gave them our vacation (him, his bro, and his may) because their Dad died a few months ago. DX And my cuz Terri (she's their ma, my mas cuz) wanted us to go, cuz they'd nevveh been. And Terri doesn't like thrill rides. So yay! Me neither! I get really bad car-thrill-tride sickness.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stand up, brushing my silver hair from my eyes, and gaze around the cave. The deafening sound of the waterfall fills my ears, but there's much more beyond that. As always, there is the sound of the Tribe people sleeping. Beside me, the muscular form of Frosted Pond rolls over.

Pond's eyes open, revealing deep chestnut-colored eyes.

"Hey."

He pulls himself into a sitting position, making a pale girl with auburn hair called White Lily stir. She growls something at Frosted Pond, probably along the lines of, 'Morons. Go back to sleep,' before rolling onto her stomach and folding her arms over the top of her head.

Looking around at the other sleeping-hollows, I can see most of the others are sleeping as well, except for the usual students who tend to stay up a tad later than they're supposed to.

But one moving shape catches my eyes. I turn to see Silver Fish, my father, trudging toward me. His face seems tired, and I am suddenly reminded of his great age.

"Father," I murmur as soon as he is close enough to hear. I stand up, brushing the dust and gravel off of my pants. "Is there something you need?"

Fish scratches the back of his head. "You remember when Rising Sun left, correct?"

Frosted Pond stands up now. "She went off with some others," he begins, "to find a better home. Right?"

My father nods. "The Tribe of Forever Shadows came to me," he whispers. "They say that you two need to lead another group of Tribe-people to help them out. Something might go wrong, and they'll need your help. Please gather some others and prepare to leave at dawn."

Without another word, the graying old man turns and walks back through the tunnel, into his room. I glance at Pond, who shrugs, and kicked Lily. She grabs his foot and pulls him to the ground, putting him in a headlock beneath her arm.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep!" she snarls at him.

Frosted Pond sends me a sly smile. "Hey, she's got skill," he says to me. "She's coming."

I give an exasperated sigh, putting my hand on my forehead in annoyance. That's one. Time to get the rest.

Heading over to where the students sleep, I shake awake a tall pale boy with dark brown hair, born about two moon-rises after Rising Sun. She and I may be sisters, but I'm older than her by about five years. "Oi, Dead Snow," I said, semi-loudly as I shook him awake. "Get ready. We're leaving at dawn."

Dead Snow sat up and rubbed his eyes, full of sleep. "Wha..." I heard him say as I walked over to where the other tribe-people lay.

Crimson Puddle, a small pale boy with ginger hair, was busy playing Rock-Toss with his sister Shining Light. She was expecting Icy Frost's kids, but they were due in about seven moons. Both of them looked energetic, and bored.

I told them about Silver Fish and his wishes for our journey, and they both seemed to agree. _Easy_, I thought, walking away. _We'll be ready, come dawn..._

* * *

As the waterfall lit up with bright shades of orange and yellow and pink, Silver Fish emerged from his cave. Our rag-tag group of travelers were all bright-eyed and awake, ready to begin following the setting sun. Frosted Pond and I stood at the head of the group, ready to leave and meet our fate.

My father approached, his elder face pale and weak-looking. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Falling Moon," he whispered. "Go. Go and never return. Find your younger sister. And, above all, never lose sight of the stars."

With that, he turned and went back into his cave. Frosted Pond seemed confused, but I understood. We were to go and find my sister, Rising Sun, and join the five Groups she was supposed to set up. That was all.

Turned around, I gripped Frosted Pond's hand hard, and we walked under the waterfall for the last time, the others following us. I couldn't look back. Already, I could feel my eyes filling with tears. Were we going to leave our home... just like that?

* * *

**AN; Short chapter, I know. But I really want to write one in Shying Storm's POV! Badly! Wellp, I'm still accepting other characters. Just got one from my friend at tennis today. Remember, all I need is their warrior name, Clan, and fur/eyes color. Also, personality, pairing, biography, and ranking are needed. Pairing is optional. Thanks, guys! Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy British Friday! ^..^ Cat, out.**

**~GreeceXCats527**


	6. Chapter 3

**AN; Herro, Cat-Lovers! Listening to Green Day right now. :) My dad finally thinks there's musical hope for me... Just because I like Tim McGraw music. Eh. Whatevveh. This one is in Frosted Pond's POV. Remember, I'll update as much as I can in Disney. I'm counting down the days. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Falling Moon grips my hand hard as we emerge from the screen of falling water. I know the others are following us; why wouldn't they be? After all, we are heading towards a place with plentiful food and medicines. What could be better?

As we walk away from our former home, I can hear the thundering of the waterfall fading behind us. The others' talking soon grows louder until I can no longer hear anything else.

The call of an eagle silences them, and I can finally concentrate on other things I care about. Like Falling Moon, her footsteps brisk, her hand warm against mine. She's pretty, with crystaly-blue eyes and shiny silver hair. A complete opposite of her younger sister, Rising Sun, and totally different from her even younger brother, Hawk's Wing. Both of them are, well, different!

I kick some snow left over from the cold season aside, and look off the path to see it falling into a ravine.

And then I slip. I let go of Falling Moon's hand. And then it's me who's falling. Down, down, into the endless ravine. I shut my eyes, waiting for the back-breaking pain of hitting the ground. And all I can feel is the sensation of

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

"Frosted Pond! Pond, are you okay?"

Falling Moon's voice breaks through my vision. I open my eyes. I'm lying on my back, and my back is freezing from the snow-melt. Standing up, I feel shaky on my legs after that. "Yeah, fine, let's go," I mutter, looking forward.

The sun hasn't completely risen yet, I can't see that far ahead of us at the moment.

Moon put her hand over her eyes, squinting them to see through the dense fog of the morning. "We've got a long way to go today," she murmurs. "We'd better keep moving. How did Rising Sun do this?"

I follow her down a steep slope into a valley. We set up traps here during the cold season, and now that over half the tribe is gone, Silver Fish won't mind if we take a few snow rabbits to go.

Falling Moon sorts us into groups of two, and Dead Snow and I head out along the edge of the valley, checking in the bush traps. There's nothing, as usual. Snow rabbits don't come around these parts once the cold season is over. They all head up onto the top of the ridge, where White Lily and Black River are looking. I don't think they've had much luck, though.

* * *

Come nightfall, we've already set up camp. Crimson Puddle, our best navigator, says we're about five miles from the valley now. That makes six miles from our cave home.

We're all digging out small snow-hollows to sleep in, all around our fire. The few rabbits and a hawk we managed to catch are all cooking; White Lily has already decided who gets how much, and Dead Snow is helping melt and clean some snow for water.

I scoop a last handful of snow out of the snow hollow before climbing out back into the open. The stars are already winking into the black night sky. A full moon hangs in the middle of them all. Suddenly, I wonder if Rising Sun and the rest of them are all looking up at the same stars and moon?

A hand on my shoulder breaks me out of my thoughts. It's Crimson Puddle. He looks worried about something. "Frosted Pond, are you alright?" he asks me. "You took quite a fall earlier today. Did you even know you'd tripped on a root and gone into some snow-melt?"

"Honestly, he should have been paying more attention!" Lily calls from her place at the fire.

I narrow my eyes at her. "What are you talking about?" I snap.

White Lily laughs. "I'm talking about how loony you looked, stumbling on after you'd kicked a little bit of snow into the ravine," she snorts. "How could anybody miss it?"

The two students we took, Dead Snow and Shining Light, laugh from where they're both eating legs from a hare. I'm surprised Shining Light would even smile at that. I am her trainer, after all.

"Hey, I could send you all back!" I tell them. Obviously I'm joking, and they understand that, but I suddenly don't feel like joking anymore.

After I wolf down a wing from the hawk with Crimson Puddle, I head into my snow hollow and curl up. The fire is still lit, and it warms up our sleeping places. I just think of how warm it'll be, in the place with snow only during the cold season...

* * *

The next morning, we're as ready as ever. I hang back with Black River and Shining Light this time. The two sisters (Black River is older, obviously) are chatting about which Group they'll join when we reach Rising Sun.

"Earth Group sounds nice," Dead Snow says. He seems to have joined their conversation.

Black River rolls her eyes. "Well, I think Water Group sounds much better," she puts in. "If you're swimming all day, you'll never get dirty!"

Shining Light gives a snort of laughter. "I'm going to join Air Group," she says, which is a pity since Falling Moon and I practically raised her, since her mother died, and we'll be joining Lightning Group. "Silver Fish said that they're closest to the stars, since they won't sleep under trees, or in cabins most of the time, whatever cabins are. I'll be closer to Mum and Da." _(Quick Note: Okay, they say Mum and Da because I want them to. :) They aren't English.)_

River nods, but I can tell she doesn't care. Water Group still is the most appealing to her, and she's not changing her mind lightly.

"Guys! We took the right path! Come look! I can see Sun's hair from here! It's tiny, but we're getting closer."

I rush forward to where Icy Frost is standing proudly, his finger pointing at a small golden dot bobbing in some lush-looking green grass at the bottom of the mountain. He cups his hands around his mouth as I start to make out other colored dots beside the golden one.

"RISING SUN! RISING SUN, WAIT UP! WE'RE COMING!" Icy Frost shrieks, making the dots all stop.

"Icy Frost?" the voice seems like a whisper, but I can make it out. "What the Hell? Okay, we'll wait. Three days."

"THANK YOU!" This time it isn't Icy who shrieks, but Dead Snow. He's staring down at them in amazement.

I watch the dots spread out. They're clearly setting up camp for the days, and hunting.

Falling Moon starts hopping down a rockfall to a small ice-bridge that crosses over onto a meadow, quite a bit closer to the others. Looking closer, I see that the bridge is already melting. Water drips from it, making it smaller every minute.

We cross in groups of two. Icy Frost and Shining Light first. I go last, with Dead Snow. Hopping onto the end, I watch the bridge creek and fall off into the raging river below in chunks. We barely made it.

I look down at the path we have to take, and am surprised to see one of the dots, a lot bigger now, and taking the shape of a normal person, hiking up towards us. It's Freezing Winter, her reddish-brown hair bright against the thin snow.

She's jogging up the rocks, and has clearly been at it for about two hours now. The ice-bridge was very long.

"Hey, guys," she says, bending over and panting once she's reached us. "Soaring Crow said you'd definitely cross that. Did anybody fall in when it collapsed?"

Falling Moon shakes her head. "Winter, we'd better keep going," she tells the girl. "We must reach them before three days go by, or they will have to leave. I don't think we should sleep tonight. Getting to Rising Sun and the others is our top priority, and we need to reach that."

With those last words, she follows Freezing Winter back down the rocks and onto a little dirt path. I follow, and so do the others.

* * *

**AN; Well, that was chapter 3. A bit longer than chapter 2. I feel a bit rushed with this, but they need to reach Rising Sun's group soon for this story to progress any longer. A really really REALLY need OCs that Falling Moon has taken with her. I need a lot. So please help me with this. Thanks guys! I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy Polish Saturday! ^..^ Cat, out.**

**~GreeceXCats527**


End file.
